


Bonding

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [8]
Category: The Justice Leage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 3





	Bonding

Thanksgiving was a week away, and Barry was on the phone with Diana while cooking dinner. Life had been so hectic that he hadn’t seen any of them except Arthur since the end of September. “I know you’ll tell me not to worry, but I want to bring something for Thanksgiving. I’m bringing mashed potatoes and rolls to my dads.”

She sighed playfully. “I’ll let it pass. Bring what you wish, I’m sure we will all love it.” She teased.

“Well, if it helps, I got Eli a new dress shirt to wear to your house.” He smiled, remembering your request. He hadn’t told you about it, wanting it to be a surprise. “Don’t tell Y/N/N, please?”

“Oh, I’m excited! I promise I won’t tell.” Sure said happily. “I can’t wait to see how handsome he looks.” 

“It’s pretty adorable.” He chuckled. “I’m excited to see everyone.” He smiled. “It’s been too busy lately. Only one I’ve seen is Arthur because he had me do some scheduling for him last week.” 

“We miss you greatly!” She said sadly. 

“Who’s that? Barry?” A voice came. 

Diana shushed the voice, making Barry frown. “Oh sorry, are you at work with Bruce?” He asked. “Should I let you go? I’m sorry!” He said quickly before there was a shuffling sound. 

“Heya, Barry!” Bruce said happily. “How’ve ya been? How’s my nephew?” 

Barry scratched his jaw. “Uh...he’s great.” He said. “How are you?” He said quickly as he tried to figure out what was happening. Bruce never called Eli that, that he could recall. 

Bruce chuckled. “Been good. Alfred was asking how you were the other day.” He told him. “He had extra tea cookies and no one to share with.” He mused. “Hopefully you can stop by soon?” 

“Yeah! After things slow down after Thanksgiving for a second, I’ll stop by.” He assured. “I’m missing his stories.” 

“He’ll be happy to tell you more when you come!” He said happily. “He loves having someone to share them with.” 

“Great. I’ll plan for it.” Barry chuckled. “Uh, dinner’s done. Tell Diana bye for me?” 

“Will do!” He said happily. “See you soon!” He said before they hung up. 

Barry blinked, confused. What was going on? Shaking it off, he went to get Eli from his playpen in the living room where he was playing and listening to his Disney CD that Victor had got him for his birthday. 

Eli lifted his arms excitedly when he saw Barry. “Hi!” He beamed. “Dada!”

Barry smiled. “Hi, buddy. Ready to eat?” He lifted him. 

Eli was always excited about food and nodded. “Nummy!” He squealed, surprising Barry. 

Barry looked at him in slight shock. “Well, hello new word.” He smiled. He loved watching Eli learn new things, and hoped that being in daycare would help that. He pulled out his phone to record him. “Nummy again?” He wanted to show you and the others. You’d all be proud.

Eli giggled and pointed to the kitchen. “Nummy!” He wiggled on Barry’s hip and laughed. “Nummy!” He pointed, clearly wanting his dinner. “Dadaaaa.” He huffed. 

“Just wanted you guys to hear his new word!” He said before ending the video. He’d send it once Eli had his plate. 

Eli sat happily once he was seated and clapped when he got his plate. He wiggled before digging in. Barry smiled as he watched, then sat and sent a few messages before sending a special one to you. He missed getting to hang out with you, but knew you were both busy. That, and you now had a study group on Saturday evenings. He had been working up the courage to ask for a sleepover one Friday, but he didn’t know how to word it. Would you find that weird? Would that push you away? He felt the two of you had grown closer and didn’t want to ruin that. 

Your photo came up as you requested a video chat with Barry, startling him. Blinking, he answered. “Hello?”

“Hi!” You smiled. “The video was adorable, thank you.” You had saved it. “Any other new words from our cutie?”

He smiled shyly. “Not yet. He has more noises, though.” His heart flipped at your smile. He didn’t miss how you called Eli ‘ours’. “I’m hoping he picks some more up at daycare, though.”

“That’s a good place.” You nodded. “I’m looking forward to seeing you boys! I’ve missed you.” You pouted. “Thanksgiving can’t come soon enough.” You sighed.

He nodded. “We’ve missed you, too. I told your aunt earlier I’m definitely bringing something to Thanksgiving dinner. Any requests?” He asked, sipping his water.

“Your handsome selves.” You grinned. You saw him blush lightly. “If I thought I could make it before Thanksgiving, I’d say I could come help make a pie.” 

“That would be great.” He said shyly. “Do you think you might be able to come hang out Friday night, maybe?”

You smiled and nodded. “I can plan that…I get out of work at 10, is that too late? I don’t know what time you’d want me to leave."

He blushed further. “Maybe you don’t have to leave until Saturday?” He offered. “You can use my room.”

You grinned widely. “Barry, are you asking me to spend the night?” You said playfully. You had not been expecting that at all.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes?” He said shyly. “You don’t have to!” He added quickly. “Was just a thought.”

You beamed at him. “I’d love to.” You said easily. “I’ll bring the stuff to make a pie. How does apple sound? And we can watch something while it bakes?” You offered.

“Sounds perfect.” He said honestly. “How’s school been?” He asked, forgetting about the food sitting in front of him.

“Exhausting.” You sighed but shrugged. “But that’s what I signed up for.” You smiled softly. “Can’t wait for break.” You said easily. “I hope to knock out anything I may have the first couple days of break and relax the rest.” 

He nodded. “Let me know if I can help?” He offered. “Not sure how much I could do, but I can try.” He said hopeful. “Even if it’s typing what you tell me to or being a study buddy.” Eli squealed. “Two study buddies.” He corrected with a chuckle. “I doubt Eli would let you not pay attention to him. He loves you.”

“I love him.” You smiled widely. “And true. I’d only want cuddles.” You told him, giggling as he blushed. “You expect me to be around that cutie and not want cuddles?” You teased him playfully. 

“You’re right.” He agreed, grinning. He turned the phone so Eli could see you. 

“Hi!” Eli screamed. He made grabby hands at you, upset you weren’t actually there. He pouted at his father, whining. 

“Awe, baby, I’ll see you soon!” You pouted back. “I’ll see you this weekend! I’ll make pancakes on Saturday morning.” 

Eli huffed. “Ah!” He started to whimper and his bottom lip stuck out.

“Soon, buddy.” Barry promised. “Just a couple days.” He tried, the toddler not understanding or caring. He slightly regretted letting him see you now, turning the phone back to himself.

You chewed on your lip. “I can try and go over?” You offered. “At least until he gets to sleep? I don’t want to hang up and leave you with him clearly upset.” Hearing Eli sniffled hurt.

Barry tilted his head. “I don’t want you to get behind…” He would feel bad. “Do you have a lot of homework?” 

“Nothing due tomorrow.” You told him. “I can be there in fifteen…” You told him, moving to grab your bag. “I’ll stop and get us each a cookie, so make it twenty.”

“You’re perfect.” He mumbled. Glancing down, he chuckled. “That’ll give me time to eat.” He realized he hadn’t taken a single bite yet. “Hear that, Eli? Y/N is coming over!”

Eli kicked excitedly and pointed to the door. “Ah!” He clapped, eager to see you. 

You chuckled. “Bye boys, see you soon!” You blew a kiss. You hung up and went to slip your shoes on. You were excited, despite knowing you were tired. You refused to leave Eli upset. 

* * *

Eli bounced at the door, waiting excitedly while Barry rinsed off the dishes. When you knocked, he shouted that it was open and you instantly had a toddler stuck to your legs. You chuckled and leaned down to lift him up. “There’s my favorite little guy.” You kissed his cheek. “I brought you a cookie!” 

He squealed and held onto you tightly. He had missed you. He was excited as you carried him to the living room where Barry was now folding laundry. “Dada!” 

Barry smiled and hugged you. “Hi.” He chuckled when Eli gripped your shirt so you couldn’t pass him off. 

You giggled at that and squeezed Eli. “No worries. Let’s sit and munch on our cookies.” You set your bag down on the floor before sitting with Eli. You shifted him to your lap and reached in the paper bag with the goodies. “I got you… chocolate chip!” You gasped as you handed it to the toddler. 

He gasped as well. “Nummy!!!!” He clapped, taking it from you. 

“You’ve made his day.” Barry smiled. “Thank you. Our night would be very difficult if you hadn’t saved the day.” 

You smiled over at him. “Well, I got you a raspberry cheesecake cookie, does that make your day?”

He chuckled. “You and the cookie, I promise, have made my day.” He blushed, taking it as you handed it over. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you boys.” You sat back and took out your cookie, rubbing Eli’s back. “Not gonna fight bedtime, are ya, kiddo?” He chewed and looked at you cutely. “You’re such a mini Barry.” You giggled. “That a good cookie?”

He nodded happily, making Barry smile widely. He leaned back and watched you with the same look Eli did. He was falling for you. He probably already had, but everything you did just fueled it. It scared him, but the way Eli lit up for you made him try to face that fear. He got up to get him some milk and you some water. He had missed having you over. 

You smiled once he was back and leaned into him as the three of you just enjoyed the moment. He debated putting his arm around you. When you let out a small yawn, he smiled. It was cute. Eli snuggled to you once he was finished, making you smile. “He got chocolate on me didn’t he?” You giggled. Barry looked and nodded, chuckling. “Good thing I didn’t wear white.” You mused. 

“I have no white in my closet.” He grinned. “It’s not a safe color with him.” 

“Or you.” You teased, looking up at him tenderly. “I’ve seen you eat, Mister.” 

He blushed. “Well, he had to learn from someone.” He chuckled. “Although, once Victor and him had a food fight. Not a big one, obviously, but I was glad we were in Bruce’s backyard and not here.” 

You widened your eyes slightly. “I bet that was messy.” She wished she could have seen that. 

“And cold.” He shivered. “Victor helped him get ice cream on me.” 

“Oh, you poor thing.” You grinned. “I look forward to seeing Eli enjoy the snow, to be honest.”

He smiled. “Me, too. I’ll have to get his little jacket soon.” He told you. “I’ll probably get them this weekend. Last year it snowed on Thanksgiving, so I had to over do the blankets.”

“Well, if you need help, I’m here.” You said excitedly. “Even if it’s just to shower and he won’t sleep.” 

He blushed. “Thank you.” He nodded, knowing how fast you came tonight once you realized Eli was upset really warmed his insides. It helped ease that fear he felt when he first met you. “Maybe you two can bond while I do the dishes real quick?” He asked shyly. “He has some blocks and stuff over there, or his Micky DVD is in?”

“Okay.” You smiled. “The DVD works and if he gets bored we can play.” You agreed easily. “Wanna watch some Micky and cuddle?” You asked Ei, earning a grin. “Great.” You kissed his head. 

Barry stood and brought a throw blanket before going to clean the kitchen. 

* * *

It didn’t take him too long to finish, but the two of you were already asleep by the time he got back. You were laying back on the couch and Eli was on you, cuddled to your neck as he slept. He took a picture, and debated on if he should move Eli and wake you up. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched you both. He never thought he’d see something like this. He looked at the time and wondered if he’d be too forward letting you stay here. He texted the picture to Diana.  _ I don’t know what to do. Help?! _

Diana responded fairly quickly.  _ Adorable!!! Do you mind that they fell asleep?  _ She asked, and he could picture her smiling.

_ No… but should I wake her up? Idk when her classes are.  _

_ I’ll check the calendar.  _ She sent, then a while later.  _ She has a ten AM.  _ She told him.  _ Let them sleep 💕 _

He sighed in relief.  _ Thank you!  _ He went and shut the tv off, deciding to leave the hall light on for a nightlight. He carefully undid your boots and adjusted the blanket. He hoped that you didn’t mind waking up there with Eli. He brushed some hair from his son’s face before making his way out of the room, hitting the light switch as he went. 


End file.
